Truth behind the faces
by XxPasha1
Summary: After the war Zuko is now firelord and is married to Katara ,they have two kids . However Mai finds that life on the good side doesn't get her anywhere , so she plots to overthrow Zuko with Ozai . How will things turn out? Read to find out . Reviews are appreciated . Co-written story with Muraille . Warning some language and some lemons . Otherwise enjoy!


**Katara's POV**

I felt exhausted . The sun was up early up and shining brightly through the transparent window . I opened my sleepy eyes and looked around the room . The curtains were already open , letting the sun light in . The spot next to me on the bed was empty , Zuko was no where to be seen . I slowly rose to my feet , running my fingers through my long brown hair . Then I dragged myself towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me . The cold bathroom floor sent shivers down my spine , this I didn't like . I began to remove my night gown but next jumped when I realised someone was already in the bath . The person in the bath tub , was pale with the strongest muscles I've ever seen . Half of his face used to be scarred , now free of it's curse at last . I sighed and relaxed almost at the same time , the figure was none other than the fire Lord himself.

Zuko

"Fire lady...", he said in a formal tone . I rolled my eyes , we were getting old for games . Far too old if you asked me . "Whatever . Do you mind if I join you ... Fire Lord?", I replied with a smirk . "Either way , you know you want to...", I blushed and looked away from him to hide my embarrassment. He simply sank back deeper into the tub but scooched backwards to give me some room . I untied the rest of my gown and let it drop to the floor before jumping in with Zuko . He started to kiss down my neck , washing me with his love . At the same time , his hands went to my shoulders and gave me a sweet massage . "I didn't realise you were so tense", Zuko whispered

"Yeah ... After having ...two ...kids , mnnnn right there . And fulfilling my fire lady duties , I'm ...getting old", I replied .

"So you'd rather work at uncle Iroh's tea shop?"

"Yeah it wouldn't be too bad . I'd get more alone time with you...", I said running my fingers up and down his chest . "Really? And would you do if we had more time together?", Zuko asked smirking . I giggled before joining my lips with his .

"Well I would...", I started but was interrupted by a crying baby then my eldest daughter shouting . "Mom! Ryuu woke up and he's crying ", I sighed .

"Go , he's probably hungry", Zuko said to me . I gave him an apologetic look before quickly getting out of the tub . "Don't move , I'll be right back", I said to him . I watched him chuckle before nodding . Then I quickly exited the room and went to tend my baby .

OoOoOoOoOo

**Mai's POV**

Deep in the mountain side , I secretly go to a visit . A friend and lover to me but an enemy and traitor in the eyes of his nation . As I approach the prison , I place my black hood over my head . Hiding my face , no one knows about this expect this guard . I threatened to throw my knives at his throat if he told a soul . Because I never missed , it was said by the wise keep your eyes on the prise . And so I watched his every move . Once the the war was over , Zuko dropped all charges against me and Ty lee . We were considered as loyal citizens of the fire nation . Eventually everyone went their separate ways , Ty lee became the head of the kyoshi warriors while Suki retired and she ended up having a kid with Sokka after their wedding two years ago . Zuko married Katara and she ended up popping a girl and recently a baby boy . Toph and Aang ended up together and are now travelling around the world maintaining peace . Everyone ended up having their happy ending .

Everyone expect me

Why was that ? First I thought maybe after everything I've done , the universe has condemned me but Ty lee found her calling even though she was also Azula's ally . After spending some time with Zuko and his family , I found no interest in anything . Even knife throwing practice became a bore . There was an obvious point I was missing , being good just wasn't my style . So that night , I snuck into Zuko's study and found the location to Ozai's prison and ever since we've plotting to overthrow Zuko and reconquer the rest of the world . We decided to send a message to Ozai's supporters and tell them of our plan . Thankfully they agreed to join us and soon we'd be ready to strike .

I carried on making my way down the dark staircase before coming to an earth wall . The guard looked around to make sure we weren't being followed before using his earth-bending and let us through . Behind the wall were bars made of platinum , couldn't possibly be melted with fire-bending and in Ozai's case without his bending it was even more hopeless . I watched him look up as he heard us enter , he smirked . I smirked back before turning to the guard . "Leave us , keep watch on the other side", I said sternly . He nodded and left . "You look more splendid than ever my dear"

"You say that every time you see me "

"You'll have to excuse me , rotting in here for the last five years has made me a less educated man than I ever was"

"I gathered that . Anyway , everything is going according to plan . The troops are rounded up in your secret bunker East of here ."

"Good"

"And we also have the Da Li's support"

"Brilliant, excellent work Mai . After we finally rule all , I'll make you the happiest women in the world ", I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying

"And Zuko and his family?"

"Oh my son , how could I forget . I'll start by killing his water tribe slut , then I brainwash his kids into becoming my little Azula's and to finish I'll torture him until there no hope left inside him ...", he said before laughing evilly . I felt a guilty conscience take control of my thoughts , after all Zuko did forgive me . I lived in a luxury palace , his kids called me auntie Mai . He saw me like I part of his world , part of his family . Yet I am ready to double cross him and stab him in the back . But after all I was never one to be sentimental, I was a villain . "Something troubling you my dear?", Ozai's asked sipping his tea . I snapped out of my thoughts .

"No I was just thinking that we never got to finish where we left off last time...", I said leaning against the bars and undoing his shirt . He grabbed my wrist to stopped me , I frowned . "Lucky for us , I remember exactly where we were...", I chuckled before opening his cell and taking off my clothes ...


End file.
